Skywalker Saga Timeline: Post Return of the Jedi
by Vikesman100
Summary: Timeline of events for Vikesman100's Alternate Star Wars Sequel Trilogy


**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! I hope you're excited because I'm officially starting to write my version of The Last Jedi. I've ironed out all the details and pretty much know where I'm going to go with the remaining two parts of the Star Wars Saga. I've currently written two chapters and I'm beginning to write the 3rd. This time around is much harder, and I get writer's block frequently! I promise to post the first chapter soon!

Until then, I've decided to make a timeline of events and give you a slight tease of what is to come for our characters while also hinting at their past. I will be using ABY (After the Battle of Yavin, for you old EU junkies out there) to describe the time of certain events. Hope you enjoy, and as always, May the Force Be With You!

-Vikesman100

Vikesman100 Skywalker Saga: Star Wars Timeline

2 ABY: Poe Dameron is born.

4 ABY: Empire defeated at Battle of Endor, Death of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader.

4 ABY: The Rebel Alliance is officially reformed into the New Republic and begins pushing into the Inner Core as the Empire fractures under Operation Cinder and the emergence of the warlords.

4.5 ABY: The New Republic captures the vital planets of Naboo, Devaron, and Fondor, allowing them to launch attacks deeper into the Galactic Core.

5 ABY: The New Republic and Imperial Remnant battle over the planet of Jakku, with Imperial forces suffering a major defeat. They are forced to pull back from the Core and suffer repeated attacks from the advancing New Republic.

5 ABY: Han Solo and Leia Organa marry. Chewbacca returns to his homeworld of Kashyyyk.

5 ABY: Coruscant is liberated and temporarily made the capital of the New Republic.

5 ABY: The New Republic and Imperial Remnant sign the Galactic Concordance, bringing an end to the Galactic Civil War. The Empire is forced to retreat to the Northern Reaches of the Outer Rim.

5.5 ABY: Ben Solo, son to Leia Organa and Han Solo, is born.

6 ABY: Luke Skywalker begins training his first student, Gantoris, a human male from the planet Eol Sha.

7 ABY: The Imperial Remnant is reorganized under the Moff Council and forced to assist the New Republic in defeating the remaining warlords in the Outer Rim.

7.5 ABY: The warlords and Imperial Remnant join forces, launching a daring offensive into the Core, sieging Coruscant once more.

8 ABY: The Imperial Remnant and warlords are finally defeated. The Empire is officially disbanded. Survivors either join the New Republic or flee into the Unknown Regions.

8 ABY: Luke Skywalker sets up a Jedi Academy on the planet of Dantooine and begins to teach a new generation of Jedi. Refugees from across the galaxy flock to the planet in the hopes of speaking to the legendary Luke Skywalker.

8.5 ABY: Leia Organa is elected senator of Chandrila. The New Republic capital begins to rotate amongst member worlds every 5 years.

8.5 ABY: An assassination attempt on Leia Organa by the Hutt Cartel is foiled by Han Solo and Luke Skywalker.

8.5 ABY: Luke Skywalker and Han Solo pursue assassins into Hutt Space.

8.5 ABY: Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, along with the New Republic, battle the Hutt Cartel in the Cartel War.

8.5 ABY: Luke Skywalker is pursued by agents of Rotta the Hutt and shot down over the planet Sev Took, along with his pursuer. Mara Jade, a former Imperial Agent and now bounty hunter, attempts to deliver him to the Hutts for payment.

8.5 ABY: Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade team up to defeat a final wave of Hutt assassins. The Hutts concede defeat and come under regulation for the first time in over a millennium.

9 ABY: Mara Jade begins her training as a Jedi under the tutelage of Luke Skywalker.

9 ABY: Lando Calrissian is elected as Senator of the Anoat Sector.

9.5 ABY: Lor San Tekka, leader of the Church of the Force, agrees to teach younglings at the Dantooine Jedi Academy.

9.5 ABY: Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade fall in love, marrying. Their marriage is seen as a new hope for the still healing galaxy.

10 ABY: The First Order, a terrorist organization, makes its first appearance by attacking a shipping agency on the Outer Rim world of Nadiem. The galaxy remains silent.

11 ABY: Birth of Cade Skywalker on Dantooine to Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker. Ben Solo begins his Jedi training under Luke and Lor San Tekka.

11 ABY: Finn is born on the planet Orax and quickly kidnapped from his family.

11 ABY: Han Solo reenters the galactic spotlight, winning the podrace on Malastare.

12 ABY: The child known as Rey is born in the Outer Rim.

14.5 ABY: A financier by the name of Snoke begins his presidency of Bank of the New Republic.

17.5 ABY: Mara Jade Skywalker is killed on Bpfassh. Her death is unexpected and is believed to be caused by a Dark Jedi.

18 ABY: Rey is left on the planet Jakku in the hands of Unkar Plutt.

19 ABY: Poe Dameron is commissioned as a pilot within the New Republic Starfighter command, the youngest in the galaxy to ever achieve such honor.

20 ABY: Ben Solo and Cade Skywalker are kidnapped by the First Order. Luke Skywalker and his Jedi attempt to find them.

20 ABY: Ben Solo is given horrific glimpses into the future of the galaxy. Ben and Cade escape the clutches of the First Order. Ben kills an Ishi-Tib mercenary group single-handedly.

20 ABY: Luke Skywalker rescues Ben and Cade, returning them to the Jedi Academy.

21 ABY: Ben Solo becomes friends with Snoke. The two discuss the Force in secret.

22 ABY: Rumors of a Dark Jedi on Askaj reach Luke Skywalker. He investigates and finds Snoke on the planet conducting a dark ritual. The two have a deadly battle, with Luke nearly killing the man.

23 ABY: The search for Snoke continues. Cade's master, Gantoris, is killed by Snoke on Sarrish. Ben Solo becomes a Jedi Knight.

24 ABY: Acting on his visions, Ben Solo begins conducting missions across the galaxy. He is accompanied by his cousin, Cade Skywalker. Ben acts as an informal teacher to the young Jedi.

25.5 ABY: Ben Solo and Cade Skywalker are recalled to the Jedi Academy after an incident on New Cov. The two are separated indefinitely.

25.5 ABY: Poe Dameron and Cade Skywalker meet, quickly becoming friends after an encounter with the First Order on Batuu.

25.5 ABY: Under the guise of political dealings, it is leaked Darth Vader is the father of Luke and Leia. The galaxy reels from this news, demanding answers. The New Republic has none. Leia is forced to step down from office.

26 ABY: Ben Solo and a group of apprentices turn against the Jedi, killing all except Cade Skywalker and Lor San Tekka. Cade renounces the Jedi ways.

26.5 ABY: Luke Skywalker goes into exile. Ben Solo becomes the Dark Jedi known as Kylo Ren.

27 ABY: The First Order begins attacking larger targets throughout the Republic. The galaxy brushes them off as former Imperial agitators, nothing more.

30 ABY: Cade Skywalker begins working as a field agent for the Department of Intelligence, led by now General Leia Organa.

30 ABY: The New Republic moves its capital to the urban world of Hosnian Prime.

33 ABY: Hutt forces and the First Order come into conflict. Cade is inserted as a mole inside the Hutt Cartel to retrieve vital intelligence.

34 ABY: Lor San Tekka is killed on Jakku. The Hosnian Crisis unfolds. Leia Organa acts as interim chancellor of the Republic.

34 ABY: Death of Han Solo and Destruction of Starkiller Base.

34 ABY: Cade and Rey begin their Jedi training under Luke Skywalker on Ach-To.

34 ABY: The Great Galactic War begins. The First Order starts its advance into New Republic Territory.

35 ABY: Cade Skywalker and Rey rescue the Royal Family of Naboo, ending the threat to Republic leadership of the Outer Rim.

35.5 ABY: The First Order sieges many sectors throughout the Outer and Mid Rim, capturing the important planets of Savareen and Sullust.


End file.
